


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by hentadiles (orphan_account)



Series: Edge Unofficial Modern AU [1]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: F/M, otp: fringe and potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy love songs, flash mobs, and terrible puns, that's what Belphinius Mendellix is made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Zoe would have said yes to this dumb fringed nerd regardless of how he asked her out. But this was over the top, even for Phin. The moron had somehow convinced nearly all of their friends to gather in the middle of the mall, at peak hours, and dance.   
Well, attempt to dance, while Phin belted out; was that ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand’? Zoe was having issues telling through Phin’s absolutely awful fake accent and horrible tone.

She could only stare on in utter agony as Tem, Stope, and Quint attempted to keep up with Phin’s completely ridiculous choreography. What was even worse was the growing crowd of people standing around to watch these morons, her morons, make complete asses of themselves.

“Phin!” she yelled over the din of clapping bystanders and horrible half singing. “If I say yes will you please, please, stop!”

Phin’s eyes lit up and in the middle of a line, honestly without skipping a beat, yelled back, “No!”

Zoe’s face went into her hands as Phin and his minions finished off their embarrassing and rather adorable, now that she thought about it, routine.

Phin bounded up to her, breathing hard and red faced.

“Well?” He held out his hand. “Can I hold your hand?”

Zoe went from slightly pink to down right tomato.

“Of course you can you nerd.”

Phin grinned and grabbed her hand, raising it triumphantly into the air. Much to Zoe’s dismay, the entire gathered crowd whooped and hollered their approval while Tem, Stope, and Quint collapsed onto the floor in utter exhaustion.


End file.
